Ogre
In Quake, an Ogre is a chainsaw-wielding creature that uses a Grenade Launcher as its long-distance weapon. Unless Gibbed, it drops 2 Rockets upon being killed. Strangely, while all other Monsters (except for the Grunts and Enforcers in the Base levels) feature melee or supernatural forms of attacks, the Ogre is the only one with relatively modern weapons. On the Ogre's shirt is a small Quake symbol. An Ogre Marksman can be found among the list of entities, though this enemy is only added in custom levels and does not appear in the original game. This variation on the Ogre does not make a sound upon seeing the player or while using the chainsaw. The Ogre Marksman also does not produce a death message like the regular Ogre. It is possible to cause in-fighting between a regular Ogre and the Ogre Marksman. A variant called the Multi-Grenade Ogre exists in Dissolution of Eternity, who is quite similar to the vanilla Ogre, but fires grenade clusters instead. Strategies *Alone, an Ogre is easy to kill. Get close enough so that it tries to swing its chainsaw, then run back and take it out with the Super Shotgun. If you're far enough away that he fires grenades at you, take him out quickly with either the Nailgun, the Grenade Launcher, or the Rocket Launcher. *In the company of other enemies, Ogres serve as a distraction due to their grenade launchers. They'll usually stay away from you and toss grenades while you're fighting off an enemy. Find an area where you are out of their range and take on the other enemies beforehand. Despite its size, the Ogre is weak and its attacks are easy to avoid, making it a lower priority in a firefight than, say, a Fiend or a Shambler. *With Quad Damage, hitting an Ogre with a rocket is a one-hit kill - just be careful not to get too close, otherwise you'll be killed by the splash damage. *Ogres only aim horizontally. This means that an Ogre at a higher location will rarely hit its target unless its grenades fall to their level, and at a lower level its attacks will miss entirely. In fact, an Ogre will often cause splash damage to itself or other nearby enemies (even other Ogres). Exploiting this weakness is cost effective and useful. *Ogres often provoke other enemies into monster in-fights due to their reckless use of grenades; also, because of their large frame, it is easy for long-range attacks from other creatures to be intersected by an Ogre. At close range, they can kill a Scrag, a Knight, and a Grunt with relative ease; they can also cause significant damage to a Death Knight, a Fiend, a Vore, or even a Shambler. If an Ogre happens to provoke a Zombie, it will continuously revive itself and serve as a constant distraction (even though it uses a Grenade Launcher, it is weaker than the player's and thus does not cause enough damage to gib a Zombie), thereby creating an opportunity to kill both creatures from a distance using the Rocket Launcher. *Their grenades can cause small amounts of damage to each other. This can be useful if you can maneuver one Ogre into the crossfire of another for a long period of time. With the right angle and a little bit of patience, you can simply wait for them to take each other out. It is possible for an Ogre to commit suicide if an excess of his Grenades explode too close to himself, but this is a rare occurrence and requires perfect timing. Death Messages *''"Player" was destroyed by an Ogre'' Appearances * E1M2: Castle of the Damned * E1M3: the Necropolis * E1M4: the Grisly Grotto * E1M5: Gloom Keep * E1M6: The Door to Chthon * E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo * E2M2: The Ogre Citadel * E2M3: The Crypt of Decay * E2M4: The Ebon Fortress * E2M5: The Wizard's Manse * E2M6: The Dismal Oubliette * E2M7: The Underearth * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin * E3M3: The Tomb of Terror * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight * E3M5: The Wind Tunnels * E3M6: Chambers of Torment * E3M7: The Haunted Halls * E4M2: The Tower of Despair * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M8: The Nameless City * HIP1M4: Research Facility * HIP2M1: Ancient Realms * HIP2M2: The Black Cathedral * HIP2M3: The Catacombs * HIP2M4: The Crypt * HIP2M5: Mortum's Keep * HIP2M6: The Gremlin's Domain * HIP3M1: Tur Torment * HIP3M2: Pandemonium * HIP3M3: Limbo * HIP3M4: The Gauntlet * HIPDM1: The Edge of Oblivion * R1M1: Deviant's Domain * R1M2: Dread Portal * R1M3: Judgment Call * R1M4: Cave of Death * R1M5: Towers of Wrath * R1M6: Temple of Pain * R1M7: Tomb of the Overlord * R2M1: Tempus Fugit * R2M2: Elemental Fury I * R2M3: Elemental Fury II * R2M4: Curse of Osiris * R2M6: Blood Sacrifice * R2M7: Last Bastion Trivia *Originally, the Ogre was wielding an Axe and a shield, and was called Axe Ogre. The original description stated: "The lowest of the low, this is the most basic monster in Timequake name of the game next to the Glop. It also has the most character: pisses on dead bodies (yours included), chuckles when something dies, and occasionally has flies buzzing around it. He also has a shield that will block attacks."John Romero's tweet *According to John Romero, the Ogre's chainsaw was present from the initial concept, and his axe was the first weapon that they modelled into his hand. However, Romero wanted the Ogre to have the ability to assault at range, which he could not do since both of his weapons required close combat moves, thus they inserted the grenade launcher into his hand instead.Interview with John Romero Where he states, ‘''The chainsaw idea was there from the inital sic concept and the axe was the first weapon we modeled into his hand. The only problem was that both his weapons required close combat attacks and i wanted a distance attack - so we put the grenade launcher in his hand instead. One thing I wanted to have the Ogre do is laugh and piss on your corpse after he killed you. We ran out of time...''’ File:Axe Ogre.jpg|Character sheet of the Axe Ogre. File:Axe Ogre 1.gif|A pre-release shot of the Axe Ogre. File:Axe Ogre 2.gif|Ditto. Sounds Ogre dragging his chainsaw on the ground Ogre discovering his opponent Ogre being aware of his enemy Ogre assailing his enemy with his chainsaw Ogre experiencing damage Ogre being killed Gallery Ogre fire.jpg|Mid-Fire Ogre swing.jpg|Mid-Swing Ogre corpse.jpg|Corpse Ogre gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head OgreTexture.png|Texture map OgreTextureHead.png|Texture map of the head GrenadeTexturePongPong.png|Texture map of the Grenade File:Ogreqtest.png|Qtest Ogre File:Ogrefinal.png|Final version of the Ogre Beta Versions Qtest The Qtest version is totally pale compared to the final one and his Quake insignia is nonexistent. He fires a nail (rather than a grenade) with near-perfect accuracy.The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Quake enemies